


Drabble: Cayde's Dick Adventures

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Destiny 2 Drabbles [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde's Dick attachment is its own character, Drabble, Exo Anatomy (Destiny), Exo headcanons (Destiny), Masturbation, Other, PWP, Penetration, Reader is gender neutral and parts are not specified, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Cayde really shouldn't go leaving out things that belong to him if he wants to keep them.Or.In which you, his partner, take his dick attachment and use it on yourself right in front of him over a video call and make him near short circuit.
Relationships: Cayde-6 (Destiny)/Reader, Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	Drabble: Cayde's Dick Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my work or ask me smth, see me on tumblr @sinningplumpprincess

Cayde is a little more sensitive than most people are. He blames it on wonky servers in his system and how his wiring MUST be jacked up from his time being a guardian. Not that he’s…by nature a more sensitive guy and tends to, well, become an absolute mess no matter what he’s sporting because maybe it’s embarrassing to cum so quickly in just a matter of a few moments-

Nope. Just wonky servers is all. That’s,,,that’s it.

Of course, you know the truth, and either way you LIKE how sensitive he is. Especially when he gets so into it that his voice box starts to get full of static from all his sounds.

But there’s one thing you know that Cayde loves most: Watching.

He’s at the Tower, watching with bright optics at the screen where you’re projecting yourself. You’re on Earth, he thinks, helping out where you’re needed as always. He could smile, really, so proud of you all the time. But now?

Oh, he could kill you.

Your armor is stripped away, the holopad you’d set up showing you off from your lips all the way down. You have one arm propping you up, leaning back, your hole slicked up and ready with his cock inside of you.

He can feel **_everything_**.

Of course he’d left his goddamn sensor in from the last time. He should have known you were devious enough for this. You’ve already let your pretty mouth work it over, and now he’s stuck in his own bed, legs straddling a pillow and grinding against it as if he had anything TO grind or if it would even relieve him.

Your moans are a sweet symphony to his ears as you use his own goddamn dick to fuck yourself. It’s black silicone with blue nodes glowing up either side, two striped on the underside, it’s thick enough to be as thick as your wrist and an average length to not be Too bad for you. But oh, oh how it stretches you so wide and beautiful and-

“Fu-fuck- ah, you devious- hh- **_little shit-_** ” His voice box is becoming thick with static, pleasure rolling through him as he watches you use him- even from so far. How your fingers hold firmly at the base, working it inside of you and able to see you bite your bottom lip so beautifully. His eyes could cross when you shove the whole thing inside of you with a low groan, causing his own hips to start to move in sync with how you thrust it.

“Oh, you beautiful, evil, evil son of- a-ah- **_by the Light-_** ” Cayde’s voice is a mess, shaking as he tries to hold the holopad to watch you. You moan low in your throat, rolling your hips into it and he can feel your internal walls squeezing all around it- fuck Cayde could SEE you squeezing around him-

It’s too much and he cums with a cry. Nothing comes out of the attachment in your grasp, but it does almost seem to vibrate as if jerking with orgasm waves. It’s enough to make you cum with a few more thrusts before your beautiful voice comes from his holopad that he has his face near smashed up against to watch you jerk and squeeze around his poor, poor sensitive attachment.

As your chest rises and falls with your pants and post orgasm, you roll your head lazily to the side as you pull out his cock. You give him that look, that devious look and grin at him with a sparkle in your eye. “Next time, don’t leave this where I can find it.”

Oh, he makes no promises.


End file.
